Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-95.246.144.152-20150812170144
IL TORNEO DI POKER 2 PARTE *sull aereo* JOE E ANONIMO anonimo:allora joe quale il piano per eliminare mitch furetto,lui sai che tu vuoi amazzarlo joe:gli faro mangiare patatine evelenate anonimo:bene mettiamoci dentro pure un biglietino vicino e gli diciamo che le sono avelenate(ironico)deficente!!(molto arabbiato) joe:e come pensi di avellenarlo eh anonimo:ho lo strangoliamo come una persona normale joe:tu distrailo io penso alla seconda parte anonimo:roger *anonimo si risiede nell suo posto* anonimo:sai vorei dirti una cosa mitch:spara anonimo:sai che quella fotocamera *nota joe che ci prova con l'ostest* anonimo:aspetta un attimo JOE joe:allora me le da il suo numero *riceve una scarpa in faccia* joe:ho giusto dvo uccidere mitch furetto *ariva sull posto* mitch:anonimo so che joe e dietro di me e sta tentare di strangolarmi *mitch prende una palla e la sbatte in faccia a joe* anonimo:la prossima volta faccio da solo JACK E WILLIAM *stando catando viva la svegas* william:slot machin jack:belle raggaze william:discoteche jack:e sopratutto tutti e due:soldi AVERELL E BETTY betty:non vedo l'ora di scendere averell:siamo da otto ore in questo aero,ah signiorina devo dirle una cosa betty:cosa? *non finisce la frase che fa a sbatere* betty:ho no sta bene *con qualche livio in faccia* averell:credo di si pb:bene possiamo scendere *tutti scendono* *tutti si preparano ad andarsene* pb:fermi tutti dovete festirvi da civili *vanno in un negozio* propietario:benvetuni nell negozzio viva la gioventu scegliete i vestiti *anonimo era uscito con una maglietta gialla con machie nere con degli jeans invece gli altri detenuti le guardie e il diretore indosarono una giacca marrone pantaloni maronni capelli maroni e scarpe maroni,invece betty un vestito rosso molto lungo* anonimo:questo e viva la gioventu non viva la vecchiaiae i vestiti che ho addoso sono dell negozio di nazzaro di napoli propietari:questa e las vegas non pace e armonia anonimo:fottiti pb:bene tutti avette la giornata libera vi ho messo dei bracciali eletrinzanti alle caviglie quindi se scapate zzzzzzz *tutti se ne vanno* pb:fermi voi due dovrete andare nell albergo della città *vanno nel albergo* anonimo:qui ci sono tutti gli altri concorenti mitch:joe fuori dal quell cespuglio joe:fanfanculo JACK E WILLIAM *si trovano davanti alle slot machine* jack:william tu sei il genio calcola le probabilita william:le probabilitita sono *dalla slot escono un sacco di soldi* jack:siamo ricchi william:incassiamo i soldi e ingaggiamo due escort jack:cosa sono? william:jack sono puttane *appaiono due raggaze la prima e ambrozatta alta con dei capelli maroni lungli con una coda di cavallo e occhi dello stesso colore, indossava un vestitino corto giallo,una minigonna gialla e dei tacchi gialli e dei orecchini a forma di luna.L'atra aveva e dei lunghi capelli neri con mesh blu notte portava un portava un vestito nero con degli jeans,scarpe sortve e dei pincirng alle orecchie * raggazza 1:noi due siamo escort raggazza 2:lei e britany e io sono gulia britany:che ne ditte che andiamo in dicoteca tutti e 4:andiamo!! wuwuwuwu *nollegiano una limusin* gulia:andiamo a festergire william:sai britany sei molto carina con quella abronzatura britany:grazie >3 AVERELL E BETTY averell:quello deve essere il paradiso betty:sembra un bell ristorantino *entrano nell ristorante* cameriere:v diamo il benvenutto nell paradiso volete ordinare *dopo aver mangiatto* averell e betty:paga lei il conto,cosa! pensavo che lo fcese lei *li danno il conto di 10000 euro* averell e batty:0-0 scappiamo *scapano* cameriere:ladri non avete pagato averell:siete voi i ladri un insalata 100 euro! betty:questo e l'inferno *si fermano davanti a un negozzio di fiori* *averell compra a betty un mazzo intero di rose* averell:per lei *betty e arossita* betty:lei e un vero gentilmen JOE E ANONIMO joe:perche non vuoi farti eccidere mitch:tu sei pazzo non mi faccio uccidere per un tuo capriccio anonimo:guardate quanti concorenti ci sono persino i cinesi *in quell momento apare stinky bill* stinky bill:e da tempo che non si vede joe,anonimo e mitch:stinky bill e impossibile anonimo:tu sei morto mitch:evvero giacomo morton ti aveva ucciso stinky bill:no lui ha ucciso mio cugino joe:hai un cugino che si chiama come te,che fantasia ha la tua famiglia stinky bill:non c'e da ridere dopo essere evaso il penitenziaro dell canada mi hanno presso e ho deciso di partecipare al torneo e di avere la liberta e a quanto vedo i miei aversari,sono un pazzo spilungone e uno stupido raggazino anonimo:avette il numero di un sicario mitch:mio cugino e un sicario ti do il numero stinky bill:bene ci vediamo all torneo stupidi ahahahahahahah!!!! joe,anonimo e mitch:che stronzzo *joe cerca di acoltelare mitch furetto* joe:ora i problemi sono due!! CONTINUA LA TERZA PARTE IN ARIVVO,SPERO VI SIA PIACCUTA ANONIMO 2015